Kalla VII
Kalla VII is the educational center of the Corporate Sector Authority as well as one of the galaxy's top producers of food stuffs. One of seven planets orbiting a yellow star known as Kalla Prime, Kalla VII has two small moons and a faint ring that is visible on clear summer nights. Geography Kalla VII is a vast world in which oceans cover over 80 percent of the planet's surface. These wide oceans are divided by several slim continents and a series of large island chains that stretch the entire length of the equator. This formation, known as the Equatorial Belt, hosts most of the planet's sentient population. The north and southern poles are both land masses covered by glaciers that are estimated as large as 20 km deep in places. The single largest landmass on Kalla is a huge continent in the northern hemisphere dubbed Earia by the planet's first settlers. Earia is dominated by vast areas of tundra in the north, steppe in the central regions and thick primordeal forests. A large mountain chain featuring the Kullix Spires is also located on Earia. While the forests are harvested for lumber, the mountains have been mined out their mineral wealth in centuries past. Delapidated structures and other industrial blight are common sights in the mountains of Earia. Natural Wonders Kalla boasts several natural wonders, among them are the previously mentioned Kullix Mountain Spires. Shaped much like spikes, the spires are slender and comprised mostly of solid granite. The tallest spire stretches kilometers into the sky. The Abyss, is another natural wonder. A recess in the ocean floor in the southern hemisphere, the floor of the Abyss has never been mapped. Many scientists believe there is no floor in the Abyss and that theoretically, a ship could pass through the entire planet to emerge on the opposite side. Pressure and heat issues have prevented any attempts at penetrating the planet. History Kalla VII has no native sentient species, but was settled by human explorers in the pre-Republic era during the rule of Xim the Despot. This first wave of settlers, fleeing oppression under Xim's rule, destroyed their ships and returnd to a more natural way of life. The first Kallans, called themselves "Aulislea lula" or Children of the Stars. In successive epochs with galactic wars sending countless waves of refugees fleeing into the void, follow-on waves of immigrants attempted to settle the vast oceanic world. Many were repulsed by the native Kallans who had grown excessively xenophobic following the first few waves migration. Those that were successful were allowed to settle in unoccupied areas of the far eastern Equatorial Belt. From the earliest waves of migration, Ettians had been received an unusual welcome among the Kallan population, who enjoyed the wealth and luxury Ettian industriousness tended to spark. This wealth also brought resentment by many Kallans who found Ettian ownership of Kallan lands around the planet's largest city, Pacifica, offensive. The angst came to a head under the charismatic, hateful leadership of Linus Trossix, the leader of what was dubbed "The Sunset Massacre." The deaths of thousands of Ettians who were rounded up and burned alive in streets of Pacifica, cemented the Trossix family as controllers of Pacifica for hundreds of years. Throughout the era, the Earian Ettians fought with the Trossix Kallans in countless wars. The Trossix reign of terror ended with the rise of Janis Desenon, the queen of the outlying islands of Dacia. Desenon destroyed Pacifica yet again and when the fighting was done, Dacia controlled most of the Equatorial Belt. Pacifica was reborn yet again and Desenon relinquished power after three generations. The planet grew in relative peace until the Trade Federation and Banking Clan colonized Pacifica and brought the planet into the realm of worlds. Other major Equatorial Belt settlements include Dacia, Ilixppia and Hanumaur. Major settlements in Earia are Phelia, Cold Harbor and Emergia. The University The Corporate Sector Authority founded the university in Pacifica several years after the CSA was officially organized. Kalla VII was chosen for its favorable, temperate climate and the natural isolation the geography provides. The University was solely a school of engineering and science until recent years when EXO Morrison Van Sen authorized the school to begin a limited liberal arts program aimed primarily and updating the Sector's archaic architecture. Population The contemporary population of Kalla VII is a cosmopolitan mix of professors, students and workers of all types. A large number of Ettians reside in Earia, while many of the native Kallans live in the Equatorial Belt. Pure-blooded Kallans generally have large, robust builds with dark hair and dark skin. They tend to dwarf Ettians. Where the two races have interbred, the population is more average in build and complexion. Economy Other than the University, the Kallan VII economy relies heavily on fishing and food production. The Tagge Company has domianted the fish sowing and harvesting industry on Kalla VII for decades. Within the last 50 years, the company has abandoned the more populist policy of supporting small fishing settlements in favor of massive driod-operated units that move and operate in the deep-sea areas. These changes have been a shock to much of Kalla VII's local population, which has been forced to find jobs in other regions of the planet or to leave the planet completely. Lumber production still occurs on Eaia on a massive scale, but the rock composition makes mining more difficult and far more limited in modern times than in later epochs when the reward was worth the effort. Category:Coded planets Category:CSA Planets